(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fiber optic elements and is directed more particularly to an optical fiber coupler wherein fiber optic elements are coupled so as to provide a physical and optical connection therebetween.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic strands typically include a central region in which light propagates, a cladding region to contain the light within the central region, and customarily a protective jacket. It is generally known to consolidate light carried in a group of fiber optic strands into a single strand, and, conversely, to channel light broadcast through a single strand into a plurality of strands in a bundled fiber optic element. Either way, it is necessary that light be released from one or more fiber optic strands and captured by another one or more fiber optic strands.
To couple fiber optic strands such that light is transferred from one to the other, it is common to remove protective jackets and cladding from the strands, fuse the strands together, and then re-jacket the coupled strands for structural integrity. Alternatively, welding together of the fiber optic strands has been utilized, which affects the cladding only at the welding site. In other instances, the fiber optic strands have simply been terminated and lenses are used to feed the light into the receiving strand or strands. In still other instances, glass-based waveguides have been attached to optical fibers for transmitting light therebetween.
There is a need for a coupler for interconnecting fiber optic strands wherein the strands are connected both optically and physically without the need for lenses, waveguides, and the like.